someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Overwatch
Like many fans of team based shooters. i played TF2 alot when i was younger, this game is without a doubt my favorite game. and i still play it until this day. but recently TF2 has been faded away for quite a time because of a new game in this genre. and actually it is developed by Blizzard Entertaiment, you know the company behind World of Warcraft and such... well i can't say i was sceptical at first when i first heard about this new game in de genre. and honestly i even tought this game was the TF2 Killer. but my history with this new game is far more worse then you might think... i don't know exactly when this new game was announced anymore. but i really wanted to skip on it at first, and for a long time i did. but then after some time i was getting more and more intrested in it, until i eventually pre ordered this new game called "Overwatch". and the open beta witch to me was decently like TF2. was way better then Tf2 indeed, then on May 24th when the game released. i was ready to play a new type of team based shooters. when i booted up the game for the first time on Battle.net there was nothing ordinary about it. the introductory cutscene with a hero named Winston gave me the basic lore about it. and nothing about this was ordinary. then i got to the main menu. and it looked like an ordinary main menu with only Join a match and Exit as options. i asumed the game whould not be like Blizzard hoped it whould be. i then clicked on Join a Match. the game was looking for a match on the internet and after only 5 seconds it said "Match Found". then it brougth me to an map called "Watchpoint: Gibraltar". atleast they use real life places as maps in this game i thought. i was then brought to the Hero selection screen. and here i say something strange. it was not that the heroes where glitchy or so.it just was that the names of the players on my team where really scary to look at. one player named himself "Killer" and the four other where named "Victim", only my name was normal. I waited for the players to pick one of the 21 heroes, but got evenrually bored of waiting and i picked a hero named Roadhog. This hero looked as a suitable one for me. That's where things got weird. right when i picked my hero... all the players named Victim also picked Roadhog. only Killer had not picked a hero yet. the timer kept going and going until finally i was in the spawnroom. Killer still had not picked an hero at this point. i decided to troll my other players by taunting them like in TF2. i walked over to one of the other players and taunted him, but the respone was really wierd. In the chat a glitched message popped up. and it seemed that the player who typed it was the Roadhog who i just taunted. i got a strage feeling of uncomfortness. then i decided to look at the enemy team's names. and this really freaked me out even more... all the players of the enemy team where also named "Victim". so only i and this Killer guy had original player names... then the anouncer said thatthe mission whould start in ten seconds... Killer still hadden't picked an hero. then the clock ticked away and then after 5 seconds the Gates opened. me and all my other teammates ran out of the spawnroom. i went imediatly to the payload. but all my teammates ran furhter away... i was pissed that they did this and decided to follow them. after some time i reached the spawnroom of the enemy team and appearntly the entire enemy team where Roadhog as well. i wanted to check if Killer already picked an hero. i whould have assumed he had also picked Roadhog. but to my surprise he picked the hero known as McCree... suddenly i realised that this was no ordinary game anymore... and i knew that this was a murder party or something... i wanted to quit the server before this Killer reached the opposing spawn room. so i tried... but the game would not alow me.. i got really scared at this point. and before i know it. there was that McCree coming in the distance!!! i panicked and screamed out of fear. then the McCree stood in front of me!!! And dear god what happend to this guy? his skin was Gray... his clothes where all pitch black. and what freaked me out the most... he had no pupils!!! i really wanted to run away from this freaky hero. but the only thing that happend was that this McCree laughed insanely and then he said in a very loud and glitched voice... "IT'S HIGH NOON!" and then.. BOOM! all the other Roadhogs died instantly even the ones on my team... only i survived for some reason... but that whould soon change.. he walked closer and closer to the screen... and while this happend everything else on screen slowly turned Black. not as black as McCree's clothes. but this was still scary... eventually his face filled the screen and what he said this haunts me to this day... "Robert... in every human rests an killer. you better make an end to it before it's to late". then he opened his mouth twice as big as an normal human.. and it looked like he was going to eat me. and the screen then flikerd alot. and then i was back to the main screen saying that i was disconnected to the server... "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT?" I then turned my game as quickly as possible off. and i uninstalled Overwatch and Battle.net right of the bat... and after some time i began to play TF2 again. this happend three months ago... and the message from that McCree is still in my head. it is driving me crazy. but on the plus side i still have my TF2. and i enjoy it alot... but i never and i repeat NEVER will play that awful Overwatch game again. DON'T PLAY OVERWATCH. or else... "IT'S HIGH NOON" Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story